


Secrets

by pinkfairy234



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfairy234/pseuds/pinkfairy234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one- shots concerning Jack and Phryne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> Set anywhere after season one.

“Phryne!” he dashed into the room and a look of relief crossed his face as he saw her laying on the lounge looking mildly surprised, but not displeased by his appearance. 

“Jack.” her tone was not welcoming. 

His words were hurried, but sincere, “Are you alright?”

“Never better darling” she had a scarf tied around her hair to hold it off her cheeks which he noticed were flushed, her eyes dangerously glassy. She was wearing the same clothes as earlier but had removed her shoes which were tucked neatly under the lounge. 

He stepped into the room and removed his coat laying it on the armchair standing awkwardly in front of it. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier” she waved her hand in dismissal and shut her eyes, turning onto her back so she was looking up at the ceiling “Its fine Jack, you had your work to do.” 

She was a lot calmer than he expected and that was ringing alarm bells in his head. He spotted her half drunk glass on the table and the decanter, picking them both up before sitting on the armchair which held his coat. 

He didn’t know what to do. He had come to make sure she was alright; to make sure she was safe, but now he was here he didn’t know. He took a sip of her drink, the warmth coating his throat and providing instant relief. He also had come because he needed some comfort and Phryne always provided that at the end of a case. Their debriefs had become important to him and a sort of tradition. He finished the warm liquid and considered their conversation so far. She was pretending to be okay, dismissing him, clearly she did not want to talk about it. 

Although she had not yet asked him to leave, this was a good sign. He decided to wait it out, she would talk eventually, she always did. 

Her voice was soft when she did eventually speak, “What I don’t understand is why keep them hostage and force them to witness all that.” He had thought that same thing as he wrote his report. What was the point in tying up children for them to hear the screams of their mother and then eventually their father? 

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, “Mrs Willis is in hospital for the time being and the children are staying with their Aunt.” He placed the empty glass on the table and sat back in the chair, his eyes never leaving the side of her face. 

“I don’t want to talk about it” 

“Alright.” 

That was his cue to leave, but he was not ready to do that just yet. He still felt unsettled, and she had barely spoken. She rolled onto her left side to face him, he noted the look of upset and pain lingering in her eyes. 

“Why are you here?” 

He paused for a moment before deciding on the truth, it was bound to come out eventually. “To make sure you’re okay.” 

“Well I am, so you can leave.” He ignored her request and stood to crouch down in front of her face. She took in a deep breath and he found himself gazing into her eyes. The pain that swirled there startled him and he bought a tentative hand to brush a piece of hair that had slipped out of her scarf. 

“How is your hip?” 

She gave a non committal sigh before slowly sitting up as he stood before her, the moment lost. 

“You will have to excuse my impertinence” she pushed away from the couch to stand and began to undo the buttons at her hip. He stepped back as she pulled down the side of her pants slightly to reveal an expanse of purple silk which she pulled up to reveal a large blue bruise on otherwise pale skin. 

“Phryne” he began to protest, but she continued, 

“Its fine, besides you haven’t even commented on the burn on my arm.” His eyes drew away from her hip to the inside of her right arm where there was indeed a thin but distinct burn line. There were no words to be said, she had saved the little boy from a nasty burn which was aimed for his face. He was watching her face as she clearly fought with her emotions while trying to concentrate on buttoning her pants. 

“Someone should look at that.” 

“I have Mac coming in the morning; I assured her I would be fine until then.” 

“And will you be?” She looked as though she was about to cry. 

He had seen her close to tears a few times during their friendship and once, at her sisters grave she had sobbed in his presence. That night when he had taken her home she had given him a sad smile before inviting him into her home. He was powerless to refuse her and so found himself sitting beside her bed while she fell asleep. He had waited that night until he was sure she was fine before sneaking out and never mentioning it again. For that he was sure she was grateful. 

Now however he was unsure how he was expected to respond. Her lip began to tremble and she made eye contact with him, now seemingly aware of the hot tears running down her face. 

He pulled her into a tight hug and felt her melt into his arms before the sobbing began. 

He was unsure for how long it went on for, but when it was over and she could cry no more he sat them both on the couch and waited for her to speak. 

She seemed to find herself and gave him a small smile, “I’m sorry Jack, I don’t know what came over me.” 

“We all have our moments Miss Fisher.” 

“Even you?” he considered this for a moment, “Even me” she seemed to take comfort in this and swallowed hard at the thought. 

“Would you like a drink Miss Fisher? 

She laughed and nodded, “I think I need a drink Jack.”


	2. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss... Jack is such a tease

Her hair looked perfect today. She must have gotten it cut.  
When had he started noticing that? Her perfume had caught his nose long before she had walked into the room and he wondered if he now had some form of sixth sense for it. It was hardly the time for it though, he was supposed to be filling out the final papers on the woman they had arrested barely an hour earlier. That was when the distraction had begun though he thought with a sigh as he picked up the cup of tea someone had thoughtfully put there for him. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The hard wood of the parlour door pressed into his back, although the warm women pressed into his front was managing to keep his mind on her. 

Her face was extremely close to his and he could hear her shaky breathing as they took each other in. They were, by some form of miracle, quite alone and Jack swallowed heavily at the implication. Something flashed across her eyes and he knew he should take the opportunity while it was so readily presented to him. Not that they hadn’t been here before, but fate always seemed to intervene and she had so far decided to stay away. A warm hand tangled with his and it was then he knew that look was a look of affection, love even, if he was lucky. 

He swallowed deeply again and leant towards her ear, feeling her shudder as he whispered, “May I kiss you?” 

Her voice was little more than a whisper, a sigh,

“Yes”

No smarmy comments, no flirting, just one word, which suddenly carried a lot of meaning.

He drew the hand not tangled in hers up to her waist and under her top, her skin was surprisingly cold and he felt himself smile as he leaned in once more. She seemed to be frozen in place and the irony was threatening to make him laugh, but he knew she would not take that nicely, so instead he softly placed his lips on her neck. He drew back just as quickly, but kept his face near her neck, listening.

Silence prevailed when he was sure someone was going to burst in. He placed another kiss to her neck and felt her tip her head to the left to provide him with better access. Her skin was warm on her neck, probably from the scarf she had pushed off earlier and tasted like perfume, his scenes utterly overcome with her. He felt her shiver and tried his best not to smirk at her reaction. 

Instead he pressed his kisses up higher finding the point below her earlobe and running his tongue across the skin there. She let out a small whimper, but still remained perfectly still, he could feel her body relaxing under his touch and he thought that they should probably sit down before she fell down. He drew back as far as the door behind would allow and she squeezed his hand, slowly opening her eyes which he was pleased to see had shut upon his lips on her neck.

He took the opportunity to take her in and was pleased with what he saw. She was wide eyed and he breathing heavily,

“Jack”

He pushed his hand up which was still in her shirt and traced his fingers across her back. He noted that her skin was quite heated now and she pressed her body closer into his. 

He knew what she wanted, a proper kiss, something meaningful. Not just his lips at her neck, but an actual kiss, something they had been dancing around for too long. Something he had pointedly been avoiding, although he could no longer remember why. 

He flashed a tiny smile before drawing his hand out of her shirt and up to push her hair off her cheek. Their noses brushed and then her lips were on his, warm and soft, the taste of lipstick and her earlier cocktail. She was gentle and soft with him, pulling her hand from where they were joined; she moved her fingers to his sides where she pushed him back into the door, pushing herself against him in the process. He silently thanked god for her flowly clothes and wearing of pants as he moved his hands down and squeezed her bottom causing her lips to pull away from his. 

They stood there panting, staring at each other as if for the first time. 

Where on earth were they to go from here? 

She had told her staff that under no circumstances were they to be interrupted, but he didn’t know that. He had paused earlier to listen for them she was sure, but he certainly wasn’t aware that they were fully alone. She doubted he would ever presume to see her when her house was empty. Now she had him pressed against a door and my, what a good feeling that was. 

She was glad she had changed into the pants and top. Her neck was fully exposed with the low neckline and Jack had taken full of advantage of that, nuzzling her earrings out of the way. He had also taken the opportunity to push his hand under her top, and how warm his hands were compared to her skin which was freezing cold. Now she was practically keening for him and she hoped to god, he would allow her at least another kiss at least. Her cheeks burnt with the idea of Jack, and they were still standing so close, possibly too close if he didn’t want things to go any further.


	3. Shudder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are the fault of alcohol...

“Dot” she took in a shuddering breath, trying her best to look casual, “Did you… did you just get in?” 

“Yes Miss” Dot paused and narrowed her eyes at her Miss, “are you quite alright?” 

Phryne smiled, her breathing was definitely not steady and she cursed herself for being so caught up, “Wonderful Dot” too much she thought to herself and corrected her statement, 

“I’m just fine Dot.”

She folded her still shaking hands into her lap and nodded for her companion to sit which she did without thought. 

“Wasn’t the Inspector supposed to take you out to dinner?” Dot was looking her over in a way which she was not entirely comfortable with. Hopefully Dot was still too innocent to read the signs which were radiating from her body. “He couldn’t come” she shook her head, “some kind of trouble at the station apparently.” Hopefully Dot did not clarify that with Hugh, or she would be well and truly caught out. 

“So you have just been sitting here the whole time I was out?” 

“I had a bit of a headache actually, so I thought a nice rest on the couch was in order.” Dot’s was a look of disbelief, but she didn’t question her. Well not yet anyway. 

“Miss, your face is very flushed and you seem slightly shaky.” 

Slightly shaky was an understatement and she thanked god she was sitting down, unsure of when she would be able to stand again. She hoped to her pants were buttoned up and she already knew that her blouse wasn’t tucked properly at the back. 

The sound of footsteps caught her attention and as Hugh Collins came into view she tried her best not to groan out loud. “Mr Butler wanted to know if you would like any refreshments Miss.” 

“No thank- you Hugh.” She swallowed deeply and Hugh too gave her a strange look, his head managing to tilt to the side. “You don’t have any lipstick on Miss.” 

Her hand moved without thought to her lips, touching the bottom one with a still shaky hand, pulling away clean. 

“I suppose I don’t.” 

She was about to be caught out. And to make matters worse, she could not think of one excuse for her appearance. Instead she decided on a distraction from her mused appearance. 

“Actually Hugh, a gin and tonic might be in order and something for yourself and Dot.” She pulled herself from her slumped position, crossing her ankles, straightened her spine and smoothing her hair. She felt extremely put out and wished Jack was here to share her growing discomfort. This was after all entirely his fault. 

He had arrived at her house as planned, but had not taken her out, but rather pushed her down onto her couch and proceeded to do deliciously nice things to her. Jack was a man of many surprises she knew, but this was something else. She was still shaking from her last orgasm when he had pulled her clothes back into their rightful places and left her shaking on the couch where Dot had found her. Why he had left was a mystery to her, perhaps he knew that Hugh and Dot would be returning home soon and had no wish to be caught. He really had put her in a vulnerable position, shaking and flushed in her parlour all alone. 

Did Hugh and Dot know of their relationship? Dot had almost caught them the other week and now with this new information she would certainly be able to figure it out. Dot was not stupid and certainly her courtship with Hugh had introduced her to many new pleasures, although perhaps not as in depth as the pleasures she shared with Jack. 

Mr Butler waved the tray of drinks in front of her which she accepted gratefully, “Thank- you Mr Butler.” 

“The Inspector left Miss?” 

Her mouth opened to respond, but no words managed to come out. 

Mr Butler pressed on, “Only, I thought I heard him arrive Miss?” 

One look at Dot and she shut her mouth, her excuses would be lost on her now wide eyed companion, Dot had very obviously caught onto her lies, Dot was turning a very endearing shade of pink, but she pressed on. 

“Yes Mr Butler, the Inspector had to leave… “ she looked at Dot and winked, “but he got what he came for.” 

“Miss!”


End file.
